A classical cellular network may consist of a Core segment and Radio Access Network (RAN). The RAN may comprise base stations (BS) and mobile stations (MS). Each of the mobile station (MS) is typically connected to one of the BS.
Relaying is considered as a tool to improve e.g. the coverage of high data rates, group mobility, temporary network deployment, the cell-edge throughput and/or to provide coverage in new areas. The relay node is wirelessly connected to the radio-access network via a donor cell. A Full-L3 relay e.g. as shown in FIG. 1 is prior art. More information regarding this technology can be found at 3GPP TR (Technical Report) 36.806.
Prior art relay (e.g. 3GPP TS 36.806) has both access link and backhauling link Prior art relay (e.g. 36.806) uses uplink (UL) to enable upstream (US). Prior art relay (e.g. 36.806) use Downlink (DL) to enable downstream (DS).